Orthopedic procedures and prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee arthroplasty can be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia. An incision is made into the knee joint to expose the bones comprising the joint. Cut guides are used to guide the removal of the articular surfaces that are to be replaced. Prostheses are used to replicate the articular surfaces. Knee prostheses can include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of the femur, which articulates with a tibial component implanted on the proximal end of a tibia to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee. Various types of arthroplasties are known including a total knee arthroplasty, where all of the articulating compartments of the joint are repaired with prosthetic components.
Provisional knee prosthesis systems, including a plurality of provisional components, can be positioned on a distal end of a femur or a proximal end of a tibia to allow a surgeon to test and appropriately fit a permanent knee prosthesis system within a patient. During surgery, the surgeon can remove and replace various of the provisional components based upon fit and other criteria to arrive at an appropriate configuration of the permanent knee prosthesis system.